The 'always there for you' Janitor's closet
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is stuck in an all boy's high school with her two insane friends Haku and Naruto. Basically everyone falls for Sakura... Its hilarious and funny! lets just say the janitors closet is the only place Sakura can kidnap and such. She has permission
1. The uh 'good' news

I turned on the bright light buld in the middle of the room as I sat on the metal table. Sasori sat tied by my very strong Sakura rope. Haku smirked at him as he put on his good cop mode.

"Come on we're all just curious! Tell me please. Why did you cheat on Sakura?" I walked around the room listening intently as Haku continued.

"hn." Sasori muttered obviously bored.

"I didn't want to do this but… NARUTO!!" Haku shouted and immediately it was bad cop's turn.

Naruto suddenly came in. A glare was the only action he made for a few minutes.

"Hurry up Naruto I've got chem Coming up soon!" I cried getting bored.

"Why did you cheat on MY Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly the Janitor's door opened and Kiba stared at us awkwardly.

"Duh. Karin is hott!" Sasori shouted not noticing Kiba as he stared at us awkwardly.

"Why are you guys in the utility closet, and why is Sasori strapped to a chair?" Kiba asked slowly.

"Ah! GET HIM HE KNOWS TOO MUCH!!" Naruto shouted then tied Kiba up with a gag in his mouth.

"Oh my god you're all insane!" Sasori shouted suddenly he started crying anime tears asking why me why me.

Suddenly Tsunade popped her head in and stared at the scene before her. She shook her head and sighed. "Sakura I told you I'd let you use the closet to interegate Sasori but I never said to tie those two up, gag Kiba, have Haku and Naruto play good cop bad cop, or use this overly bright eye burning bulb."

I nodded and motioned for Naruto to untie Kiba and for Haku to untie Sasori.

"Naruto, Kiba, and you too Haku… you all three have a detention when school starts next year at Jiraiya's all boys school." Tsunade sighed and let them leave.

"Sakura… Since middle school is over and I know your not moving… your only choice is to go to Naruto's school." Tsunade said sadly. "Don't worry I bought us Sake for the occasion!"

"Um… Tsunade… I'm a minor. It's like me reading Ichi Ichi Paradise." I said and sweat dropped.

When I told Haku and Naruto about my sudden…. Issue… they got excited.

**Flashback**

"I'm going to your all boys middle school" I said my voice sounding strange even to me.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed happily.

"Yes! Wait-no. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, We have to be her body gaurds against all those perves!" Haku my friend-who-looks-like-a-girl cried hugging me.

"All her innocence will be gone!" Naruto screamed hugging me too but his hands touched me in a couple wrong places...

I punched him in the head angrily. "I trust Haku not you!"

"Oh yes! I thought we'd be separated but my Sakura will still be with me!" Naruto shouted changing the subject to something less painful.

"Tsunade is making me have a dorm with you two anyway. Some random guy will join us too apparently." I said and immediately Haku and Naruto's eyes sparkeled.

'Yes! I get to braid my hair with Sakura!'

'Awesome the girl of my dreams will be sleeping in the same room with me… and constantly beat me up for all my daydreams… never mind I just want to visit her at a different school.'

**End of Flashback**

This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. First impressions

glared at my uniform. I was going to have to go to a perverted principle's school! Haku and Naruto were drooling as they picked me up for boarding school. I had on a way too short navy blue skirt on that was making guys gawk at me. My long white cloth shirt with a collar and a navy blue vest over it with my own pink tie to show I'm kinda a pink girl it showed off crap I didn't anyone to notice immediately about me. I blushed as Naruto and Haku squeezed me.

"Ooh Sakura-chan you look so CUTE!!" Naruto cried happily making me blush even more. My pure white socks went up to my knee's and my dark brown flats made me look quote 'cute'.

"Sakura-san I never noticed how hot you were!" Haku screamed making some guys look at him awkwardly but when they saw me it turned to appreciation. I turned to walk away when a pair of lips headed straight for my face.

"BAKA!" I shouted at him and punched him in the face. Haku burst out laughing as the two let go of me and Naruto cried anime tears.

IdonotknowwhattodoIdonotknowwhattodoIdonotknowwhattodo

"Gaara check out the new girl!" Kiba a brown haired brown eyed dog lover shouted grinning.

"Yeah she's kind of cute but why is she here? This is an all boy's school." Said a non too resistant Sasuke. His chicken butt hairdo was disturbing to me but apparently hot to girls was creepy enough but with _**black **_eyes?! That was just pushing it!

"She's a little taken right?" I said nodding toward one boy and another girl who was hugging the new girl with pink hair… oh my god! It's two! TWO guys hugging the new girl. I only knew the other girl was a guy because a blond boy pantsed him to the point where it proved s_he_ was a guy.

"Oh my god that was a guy?!" Sasuke shouted gasping. Everyone else (but me cause I'm cool like that) gasped too as the boy blushed crimson.

"What its not like you guys don't have one… or do you not?" _He _shouted making us flinch. This conversation turned disturbing.

IdonotknowwhattodoIdonotknowwhattodoIdonotknowwhattodo

I groaned when I noticed all the staring boys. "Don't ever leave me alone!" I whispered harshly trying to act like their stares didn't bother me. Naruto wiped away his drool as Haku fixed his pants. I've seen him naked so many times because of Naruto that I didn't care anymore.

"Hey hottie do you want to go out with me?" a boy asked me making Naruto and Haku glare.

"Sorry kid but that's why I have body guards here." I said nodding toward the now very angry jealous Haku and Naruto.

"Oh… sorry. Is that kid another girl too because I would love to ask her out instead since you don't want to." The boy said making Haku go red with rage.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! DO I SERIOUSLY LOOK THAT MUCH LIKE A GIRL TO EVERYONE?! SAKURA!! Please tell me I look like a guy please!?" Haku begged making me laugh.

"Yes and a very hot one too." I said as Naruto and I glared the random guy down. He sweat dropped and ran away.

"Sakura let's go get our schedules!" Naruto cried grinning. We all walked toward the huge castle like school. We had no way in hell of knowing how scary, random, and hilarious this school year would be.


	3. Principles and Jerks

I pouted at Jiraiya as he smiled down at me. The schedule was just barely out of my reach as I jumped up and down trying to get it. Naruto and Haku were grinning making me look down... this skirt was not made to jump in. I blushed crimson and stopped jumping.

"You people suck!" I cried angrily my face still red. Suddenly the door opened and Kiba walked in. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"B-Bu-But! You're a girl!" He cried shaking visably.

"So..?" Jiraiya asked snaking his arm around my waist.

"Kiba...? Are you still scared of me? That was months ago!" I laughed making his face darken.

"I can't go anywhere near janitor closets... not anymore." He growled making me stop laughing.

"Scary..." Haku murmured echoing my thoughts. I glanced at Kiba's pale face then snickered.

Everyone stared at me oddly making me finally notice that Jiraiya was currently holding my schedule in reach. I snatched in away then giggled running out of the office. When I escaped into the crowded hallway filled with boys I paled. I left my bodygaurds in the principle's office...

SoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProbem

I glared and walked through the crowd looking for Gaara. He was supposed to give me the key to Kankuro's safe that held all those beautiful collectable American Girl dolls and Barbies! I noticed a flash of pink and walked toward it as a reaction. It was a girl to my surprise. She looked a little scared as the boys gazed at her in lust. What pigs! I grabbed her arm swiftly and led her to the club room.

"Where are you taking me?" She didn't seem scared as she stared at me curiously. Her large emerald eyes captured my faded purple.

"The club room... Who are you and why is a girl here?" I asked getting annoyed by how cute she looked. She was making my brain fuzzy... Dear God I came to this school because women freak me out so can you please kill her? Thunder would be nice but drowning would be better! Several cuss words filled my head. Oops. God doesn't sound pleased with me.

"I'm Sakura and I came because I wanted to stick with my friends." She grinned then stared at me again seeming annoyed this time. "Who're you?"

"Neji Hyuuga." I replied suddenly freaking out. Why was I helping this cute girl? No idea.

SoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProblemSoNotMyProbem

"How'd you snag the new girl?" a boy with chicken butt hair and dark eyes asked making me glare. Then look confused.

"Wait did you just call me a dead tree?!" I demanded earning several strange stares. "Or did you mean have my wrist in his hand?" I asked slowly embarrassed realizing that must be it. Whoops.

"Sasuke shut up." Neji said simply his grip getting tighter.

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked ignoring him.

"I am about to run away because I have to stop Haku from killing that poor boy." I said simply nodding toward Haku as he wrestled with a boy on the ground. Male ego... Just because you were mistaken for a girl does't mean you should kill the guy!


	4. New Room and Owning Me

**Holy crap! I am officially back! That was the longest grounding ever! Now prepare for the most undates ever! Oh my gosh I missed this place so much!!!!!!**

"So... this is sopposed to be what exactly?" I asked staring at Haku and Neji as they fought over hair products.

"Sakura!" Haku cried blushing slightly before elbowing Neji in the forehead. Falling back Neji laid on the ground twitching as blood slid through his open wound.

"So am I to presume that your both gay?" I asked simply looking around the room. "So this is our new room... Huh I guess I gotta change in the bathroom. You never know what perverted freak will wana watch me undress. Just kidding you two aren't like that!" I grinned then glanced at them to see perverted smiles on their faces.

"Ah so that's where you went..." Gaara said staring at me oddly. He was wearing panda pajamas making me notice that everyone else was wearing their pajamas as well. Everyone stared at me oddly.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked taking a step back.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The Akatsuki are going to take us all hostage tonight. Didn't you get the memo?" Neji asked heading toward my suite case making me jump in front of him.

"No way do I want you rumaging your dirty hands through my underwear!" I cried shoving him away. "So in this school I'm supposed to send out memos?" I asked making Haku rush up to me and cover my mouth.

"Tsunanade said we can't do that anymore! She can't give her consent, so we'd get in trouble!" He hissed making my eyes widen as tears began to well up.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T KIDNAP PEOPLE ANYMORE?!" I screamed sobbing into my suite case.

"Of course the girl crying about not being able to break the law would be you Sakura." Sasori smirked making me jump up and grin.

"Hey there exy!" I smiled making the whole room sweat drop except for us.

"It still baffles me that your friends would allow you to kidnap me. Then again they were playing good cop bad cop. Holy crap! Haku you have a twin!" Sasori cried making me laugh and shake my head.

"No no no that's Neji!" I said making Neji hold out his hand to Sasori, unable to keep his eyebrow from twitching.

"You better get ready Saku. We're going to love kidnapping you!" He grinned.

"Okay then I gotta change." I sighed and shoved them all out of my way so I could go to the bathroom. Suddenly Sasuke was at the door slinding a finger under my chin.

"Do you want me to join you?" He whispered making me gasp and duck just as Itachi punched him in the gut.

"Don't play with our little Sakura!" Itachi said smirking. Sasuke was able to compose himself enough after the blow to raise an eyebrow.

"So she's our Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"No she belongs to the Akatsuki." Sasori and Itachi said at the same time making me glare.

"Actually she belongs to me and Naruto." Haku corrected.

"To tell you guys the truth... I belong to Lee. I've lived at his place for years and now I'm on my own." I said simply making everyone stare at me in horror.

"I guess the truth isn't pretty." I muttered and slipped inside the bathroom.


	5. Getting to know the akatsuki!

**Hey guys! (not that anyone's reviewing -tear-) and yea I don't count you amaya cuz ur my best friend and I forced you to read this fic at lunch! Anyway this is the chapter! If you want me to update or want me to update another fic plz review and tell me this! I'll focus on it immediatly and update for you!**

Chapter 5!

Getting to know the Akatsuki… a little too well

I stepped out of the bathroom in my light blue Code Geass pajamas. No one was in our room so I just sighed and laid down on my bed. I might as well sleep until they get here! The bed moved from beside me making me turn and see red hair poking out from my bed. I glanced around the room making sure this was actually _my _bed. Yup! I'm the only one with Shugo Chara covers.

"Hey little boy this is my bed! Wait… Sasori is that you?" I asked crawling under the covers because it's cold. Snickering I decided to tickle him until he got up and told me why he came back in here. When I began tickling the boy jumped up and turned to face me. Nope it wasn't Sasori. It was another red headed boy.

IwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingto…

I blinked twice to make sure I really was seeing what I think I'm seeing. Yep. The new girl is laying in bed next to me, the girl who isn't supposed to be at an all boy's school. Stupid principle with his sick fantasies!

"What do you want?!" I growled making her smile and stare at me with an expression I couldn't understand. Suddenly she started hugging me.

"You look a lot like my old pretend hubby! Oh well I need to sleepers now so out of my bed!" She grinned making me stare at her oddly.

"You're weird." I said simply and got up. Suddenly four boys entered the room, the two boys who came here with this girl, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Sakura! They're coming here soon!" A blond boy shouted making me smirk.

"The Akatsuki?" I asked making them all stare at me for a second then at Sakura.

"Sakura what is he doing in the same bed as you?" The blond asked making the others start to glare.

"We were just… I don't know how to explain it, but it was fun!" She grinned making me stare at her in horror. Is she trying to get me killed?! The room turned silent as Sakura got out of bed and reached her hand out to me. "Yea I enjoy tickling people so it sure was a lot of fun!" She clarified.

"I'm Naruto! This is Haku! And she's Sakura! Together we are the Janitor's aid!" The blond cried as the three stood beside each other and grinned at me.

"Not really we just like to hang out in the janitor's closet!" Sakura said just as Kiba entered the room.

He stared at Sakura with his eyes wide then turned around and ran away screaming. "I guess he's still traumatized." She murmured making Haku and Naruto nod sadly. "Well that was his own fault for entering the janitor's closet in the middle of our interrogation!"

IwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingtosleepIwastryingto…

"What's your name?" I asked the red head as he shook his head and stopped his non existent eyebrow from twitching.

"I'm Gaara." He muttered and stood up slowly. I watched him for a moment then got bored.

Suddenly Sasori ran into the room with Tobi and Itachi. Sasori kidnapped me while Itachi kidnapped Haku and Naruto and Tobi kidnapped Sasuke and Gaara. "Are you ready freshmen?" Sasori asked his voice was deep now as though he was excited about finally being able to kidnap me.

"Can you just make this fun so I won't have to get mad at you?" I asked making him glare at me. Naruto and Haku just laughed.

"Yea Sakura's always been the worst person to kidnap. She just tells you that you have to entertain her otherwise she's leaving, and she **will** leave if it gets boring." He grinned making me pout and look away.

"Don't worry guys I brought Saku-chan skittles so she won't leave us for a while!" Tobi smiled as I wrestled with Sasori trying to get to Tobi and his skittles!

They were taking us outside which was odd since last I checked there was nothing outside. When we got out there were chairs everywhere and a stage in the center. Most of the freshmen were all strapped to the chairs with their eyes pried open with pliers. On the stage was Lee in drag and singing Avril Lavigne songs. They were trying to torture us.


	6. Chapter name deleted! MWA HA HA

**YAY!!!! i gots reviews!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!!!**

Chapter 6

Waking up, locked away, and kicking Shino!

I woke up feeling rather comfy as I laid in a green and yellow bed. The room seemed very… sunshine filled. Instantly I noticed arms around my waist and a face against my shoulders. Looking over I noticed Lee! "Hey there!" I grinned making him groan and slowly wake up. I rolled over to be faced with a yawning Lee. He's easy to deal with when he's just getting up. No troubles at all.

We've lived together since we were six. Sad circumstances made this happen but it never bothered us. It seems as though I'm the only one who can deal with him which is hilarious! We've slept in the same bed together loads of times but we'd never _do _anything.

Getting up I straightened my pajamas and left the dorm. To my surprise his room is just three doors down from my own. As soon as I took a step forward the wake up alarm rang over all the dorms making boys spill from their rooms, then turn and look at me oddly.

"Isn't your room over there?" One of the boys asked pointing at my dorm. Suddenly everyone was rushing to the dorm I just left. Opening the dorm door they all froze when Lee shouted, "My lovely cherry blossom, have you returned to give me a kiss from your lovely lips?" He asked making me glare.

"Foster brother quit messing around!" I shouted making Lee glare instead. I laughed and turned around to run away when I wound up bumping into a dude with an afro and disco glasses. He stared at me blankly as I smiled. "Let's go!" I cried and grabbed his hand. I ran him downstairs into the janitor's closet then closed and locked the door.

"Why are we in here?" He asked with no emotion making me turn on the light and curl up on the ground. The cushiony part of the mop was my pillow as I smiled and looked up at him.

"I want to sleep!" I grinned making him sweat drop.

"So I'm here because...?" He asked making me smirk.

"You're my body guard!" I claimed snuggling into the harsh cold floor. "I'm Sakura who are you?" I yawned making him smile softly.

"Shino."

When I woke up I was in my bed under the covers. Naruto was waving a skittles pack over my head making my eyes grow wide asI grabbed them hungrily.

"Where's Shino?" I asked then poured a big glob of skittles into my mouth. "Why am I back here?" I asked again after I gulped down the skittles and got the rest out.

Haku just burst out laughing and ignored the skittles juice running down my chin. "Who's Shino?" He asked as Gaara walked in. He took one look at us then walked out, his non-eyebrow twitching again.

"The afro seventies dude!" I answered feeling sad over the end of my skittles.

"Oh him..." Naruto said looking away guiltily.

"Naruto has something to tell you Sakura." Haku said glaring at Naruto. I stared at them both curiously as Naruto opened his mouth....

"Ok well... it wasn't my fault! I just wanted to save you and all so I broke into the janitor's closet, rescued you, and carried you back here to the safety of your bed!" Naruto shouted triumphantly making Haku glare harder. "You tell her." Naru sighed.

"Sakura... Naruto tried to rescue you but accidently stepped on a bug... the boy... Shino got mad. So then Naruto and Shino got involved in a fight to the death. Naruto only won because he shouted to the boys here where you were... It got messy but with Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Lee we were able to bring you to safety... Then we kicked them out so we could watch over you on our own." Haku explained making me stare at them in shock.

Red fumes surrounded me as I shook with anger. "YOU. GUYS. DID. ALL. OF. THIS. AND. DIDN'T. THINK. TO. WAKE ME.?!?!??!" I screamed making them run for their lives while I dug through my suite case looking for more skittles. I need happy food.


	7. Renewed permit and male drag

**Geekoness you are my new favorite reviewer at the moment!**

Chapter 7

Renewed permits, and male drag

I stared at my schedule then groaned. School starts officially today... oh well I might as well try to make an effort. First things first... I need to renew my permit. Walking to the principles office I learned to ignore the stares and whistles. The principles assistant let me in with out even glancing at me. I didn't care as I waltzed in to see him typing furiously away on his computer.

"Jiraiya I need a new permit signed by you." I said simply making him look up at me oddly.

"What kind of a permit?" He asked making me close my eyes and recite my last permit.

"Sakura Haruno will be allowed to kidnap and interrogate anyone she sees fit as long as she takes them to one of the Janitor's closets. She is not allowed to kidnap any teachers or pets. Only students." I recited perfectly making him stare at me in shock with a mix of horror.

"Um... is that even legal?" He asked softly making me roll my eyes. It tooks like I got stuck with a goody-two-shoes principle.

"Is that really relevant?" I asked making him nod and smile softly.

"I see your point. Well I think this is exactly what this school needs!" He grinned writing me a new permit. As soon as he finished and was handing it to me, Kiba entered. "Here's your renewed permit on kidnapping and interegating the student body!" Jiraiya grinned making Kiba start crying real tears.

"How could you sell out your students like this?!" Kiba shouted making us stare at him for a moment before Jiraiya laughed and continued to hand me the permit.

"Thanks dude!" I grinned and left Kiba who was crying confessions to his counsler, Pein.

I ran out into the hall wanting to tell Naruto and Haku what happened! I didn't know whether or not I could get a permit but I got it! YAY!!!!

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty room. Haku and Naruto stared at me in scared horror.

"I think we made the wrong person mad..." Haku whispered making me shake my head bitterly.

"Who did you make mad this time?" I asked making the two sweat drop.

"It's not like we meant to!" Naruto argued making me freak out a bit.

"Who was it?" I asked making them both look over my shoulder in horror.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!!" A fat boy shouted making them pale and run for the window.

"We're seven floors up, don't even think about it!" I said making them both squeak.

"ARE YOU THE NEW GIRL!!!!" The boy cried fanboying over me. His eyes were all starry making me take a step back.

"Guys." I growled making my friends smirk and run out the door. Those meanies! They were only happy because this guy found someone else to occupy himself with!

"Guys!!!" I shouted but it was too late. Judging by the fact seven seconds had passed then yea they were probably five flights down.

The fat boy looked at me with the scariest eyes I have ever seen. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought of that boy liking me. No offense but anyone scary enough to freak me out is not on my list of people to date.

"Somebody help me..." I whimpered as he struggled closer.

Suddenly a boy ran into the room wearing a blue mask and black spandex. I stared at the boy oddly then grimaced. He was able to make the boy 'Chouji' run away just because the kid's scared of spandex.

"No need to thank me cherry blossom!" The guy grinned making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sasuke... why are you wearing male drag?" I asked making him sweat drop.


	8. Jiraiya and money

**I'm sleepy... I gtg sleepers after this chapter but I'll prob update 2moror... Zzzzzzz**

Chapter 8

Jiraiya's class, Tsunade laughs! what to do?!

My eyes widened slightly as I walked into Health class. Jiraiya was the teacher... and he't the principle. This can only be bad. "Sakura..." Haku hissed looking upset like me. We didn't want some pervert to teach us how to be healthy. It isn't right! "Jiraiya... this health book... it's ichi ichi paradise..." Haku said slowly making Jiraiya stare at him oddly.

"So?" He asked making everyone sweat drop.

"Sakura... please tell me this class freaks you out too." Neji whispered beside me.

"Of course. That book is restricted from our old school's library and now it's required!" I cried making everyone stare at me.

"Sakura Haruno! Don't tell me you actually wanted to read that crap!" Haku shouted acting like my mother if I had one.

"Not really but it was annoying to find out I wasn't allowed to read something." I answered getting bored. "Jiraiya you better make this class interesting."

"Whatever. Sai you need to be Sakura's partner today. She seems to have developed an attitude while you don't appear to have any emotion." Teach remarked making me stick my tongue out at him.

A boy with black hair and dark eyes walked up to me. He was holding a 'how to make a friend' book in his hand as he stretched out his other. "I'm Sai. Can I call you Lame as a nickname? Good friendships are able to give their friends nicknames!" He said with the biggest fake grin I've ever seen.

"If you let me call you Mr. Man then sure!" I smiled making him stare at me blankly.

"Fine." He growled then crossed his arms and sat behind me. I ignored the pouting boy and looked around the room. Finally I noticed Kiba. He chose the farthest corner from me in the entire room. I just grinned at him making the poor boy whimper.

"Sakura Haruno you are required in Tsunade's office in the middle school." Sasori said from the door way making Jiraiya spring into action.

"No! She can't take her! She can't take my favorite student!" He cried holding onto me tightly.

"There there Jiraiya! I'll be back eventually! I have to graduate from this school remember?" I asked making him look at me with the creepiest happy face I've ever seen. I sighed and left the room. Sasori escorted me to the limo then laughed.

"Reminds you of the old days doesn't it?" He asked making me snicker.

"We used to do so many horrible things to everyone in school!" I laughed as he opened the door for me.

"You know Sakura... I'm starting to miss having you arou-" Instantly I slammed the limo door and told the driver to go.

When I got to school Tsunade was with two very nice looking police officers.

"This is the 30th time today we've caught you drinking during school hours." Anko sighed making me laugh. It's sad when I know all the police officers names.

"That's it?" I asked making Anko laugh too.

"Yea we caught her on a good day too. Hey Saku-chan she wants you to bust her out again. Do you have the money?" Anko asked making me sigh and pull out my wallet.

I handed her the bills and sighed once again. "You're going to steal all my money away while you just buy more and more sake." I muttered making Anko laugh.

"At least she owes you enough to do some pretty big favors! She practically owes you her life!" The officer laughed making me smirk.

"Huh you're right. I can probably use that to my advantage~!" I said and started to skip to the limo.

**I'm too tired to make this that funny but yea you need to remember this chappie... this chapter took too long... too many pauses for downloads... I just wanted to write this chappie then go sleeperz... Zzzzzzz -curls in ball- ni night**


	9. Sakura Game

**YAYZ another review!!! So here's my newest chapter I started this morning!**

Chapter 9

The Sakura Game

Jiraiya's assignment for today was to completely and utterly shock him. Gaara was already getting wires together making Jiraiya's face go white. "You get a 90 for trying to kill me our first day here." he growled making Gaara look at him curiously.

"Jiraiya if I haven't touched you or tried to kill you at all. I was just getting ready to _shock_ you." Gaara explained making the whole class freeze except for me. I don't find this shocking at all. No pun intended. Gaara is just that type of person. It's kind of cool actually.

Grinning I decided to show Jiraiya how many skittles packs I can eat in one minute.

SakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakura...

Everyone Sakura knew by name were in the janitor's closet pretending that the small space wasn's suffocating them as they went on with business. Haku had asked for the meeting but honestly he didn't know what this was going to be about. He just figured knowing the competition would be a good thing.

"Why are we in the Janitor's closet?" Itachi asked as Kiba began shaking in a corner. His face was white and he was taking deep breaths making sure not to look at anyone. Haku just laughed trying to figure out the answer to that question as he tried to buy time.

"Well... I don't know. We just came here." He answered making everyone sweat drop. Yes the truth hurts... especially when it means that you just wasted your time.

"This is good. I've been wanting to say something to all of you anyway so do you guys mind if I announce an... _interesting_ proposal?" Sasori smirked making everyone stare at him waiting. Everyone had the same thought going through their brain as Sasori continued on smirking, _Are we about to get punked? _

"Go ahead." Naruto said making everyone stare at him white faced. (all except for Sasori) How could that nut job just say something that stupid?! Do we really want to hear his so called proposal?! Haku thought as Sasori ran a hand through his red hair.

"Each week we will have a meeting called The Sakura Game. Every week we will have a new goal to achieve in that week such as this week's which is Whoever can make Sakura laugh the hardest gets to take her out on a friend outing. The winner gets one dollar from everyone in the group to pay for the date. Each week will have a new goal and each prize is different. This way we don't have to beat the crap out of each other and lose her entirely. We can just act like civilized men, which we are not, and play a game instead." Everyone stared at Sasori in shock. His idea sounded pretty good, and the one who won most had the greater chance of getting Sakura to fall in love with them.

"Let the games begin." Haku said as all the boys cheered.

Poor oblivious Saku-chan.

SakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirnedSakuraMeetingAjoirned

I was able to get thirty-seven packs of skittles and eat them all in the one minute time period. Of course Jiraiya had to give me my grade. "You're a freak but you've earned this." He sighed as I began craving berries. Suddenly Tobi was in front of me with a bowl full of berries in his hands. I laughed lightly and grabbed a few popping them into my mouth.

"Yes!" He whispered making me stare at him oddly and continue to eat my berries giving them voices as I began eating their heads off. During my seventeenth girl screaming for help voice Gaara came up to me and glared at the wall behind me.

"I am going to attempt to make you laugh." He growled making me laugh so hard I almost choked on the berries I already swallowed. "Wow... I didn't even have to do anything." He murmured and walked away with a cocky grin on his face. Through out the period boy after boy came up to me trying to make me laugh but all I did was stare at them like they were freaks. That's when Shino came in wearing Naruto's normal outfit. His hair was spiked and straight as he tried to imitate Naruto.

"Saku-chan!" He cried making his voice croak and his cheeks cover in a fine red blush. I laughed for five minutes straight, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I gasped out between laughter.

"I don't know! Shouldn't you be telling me?" He asked making me laugh harder. That's definatly something Naruto would say but to the teacher not me.

Shino then grinned at the boys and said simply. "I win."


	10. Ai Tunes Look Out For Love

**Thank you so much Cheertastic123 and Geekoness for your lovely reviews! Dudes I am so excited about all the people who are starting to love this fanfic!!!! Remember! R&R's make me update crazy fast! (Even though my friend Amaya hates that I'm _spamming _her inbox) Hey guys you should read Akatsuki Trouble while your waiting for my updates. It's pretty funny in fact I read it from time to time to get more inspiration. It's another one of my Sakuxsomeone fanfics**

Chapter 10

I walked into my algebra class and tried not to groan. Somehow Itachi got a gig as a teacher here. Probably because he actually graduated years ago but was too lazy to socialize so he just zoomed out of school and into teaching. Of course the anti-social boy would want to teach me how to do math.

"Hello Sakura!" He smiled at me making my skin crawl for a moment before I finally just brushed it off. Just because he had called me short last year does not mean I should hate him for the rest of my life!

"Hey Itachi! Good luck teaching these boys math!" I joked as Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara, and Naruto entered the room. Itachi just stared at me for a moment. He was looking at my head with such intensity it scared me.

"You've gotten even shorter. I didn't know that was possible." He said making my eyes widen then narrow as I pouted. How could he?! I had just given him another chance! That jerk! Glaring at him I took out my MP3 and played the song Look Out For Love by Ai Tunes. **He's going to pay.**

"Hey Naruto!" I said in my normal voice as my mind raced through as many ways to destroy Itachi as possible. Naru-kun just grinned at me and leaned against my desk.

"Saku-chan... you're mad." He said looking at me hesitantly, almost as though he was scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him curiously.

"Whenever you get that normal look and happiness... you're mad. It's hard to explain exactly but I can tell someone's guts are about to be spilled." He said making me smirk inwardly.

Spilling guts? That may be a good plan after all. My eyes sparkled as I thought of myself getting Itachi back for every single short comment he ever made. "Aw someone looks cute right now!" Neji grinned making me fake modesty.

"Really? Neji you're so sweet!" I giggled not even paying attention to what I was saying or what he was talking about. I could think about was getting back at Itachi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried giving me his blue mask he had used when trying to rescue me from Chouji.

"Why are you giving this to me? I asked as my eyebrow began twitching.

"Most damsels want a symbol of their heroes trade mark so I gave you an extra I had of that mask I wore the day I rescued you!" He smirked as though he was some big hero.

"You mean the day Chouji quit bugging me because he had a phobia of spandex that you just happened to be wearing in your costume? The day you dressed in male drag. Most men who wear drag go for girls but you went for a gay male." I said making everyone stare at us as Sasuke blushed.

"No one understands my art." He muttered crawling into his first emo corner.

"I understand!" Naruto cried running toward Sasuke slowly but he just glared.

"Get away from me baka." Sasuke growled.

Suddenly I remembered the one thing that could always get on Itachi's nerves. I smiled softly then counted to ten. "Itachi! Sasuke said he wanted to try on your drag after school!" I said making Itachi gasp, cry, then go into his emo corner.

"He would ruin the very meaning of males dressed in drag!" Itachi mumbled making everyone stare at him oddly. Immediatly I laughed evilly at poor Itachi. That's what you get for calling me short! MWA HA HA!!!!!!!

**not as funny sadly but right now I'm at a crucial part in the book I want to publish soon. Sadly its a very dramatic part of the book... so my hilarity (not very modest right now too excited) is at a low. **


	11. Lunch Time!

**Thank you my very diligent (sp?) reader Geekoness! I've written the outline for this fic up to chapter 15 so its just up to reviews anyway here's the chapter I've been waiting for! (lol i don't like the school chappies. they boring) Anyway... I get too many reviews on Akatsuki Trouble and this fic... I never know which one to update first lol! One of it's readers told me the chapters were kinda random and short but they never cease to amuse them. Well I guess that's me. I get that complaint all the time that my chappies are too short but I've been trying to make them longer! LOL hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

My tummy growled as I slowly walked to lunch. I felt like I was going to die. How can I survive watching all these people eat and run past looking so excited for lunch when I've got nothing... "Don't worry Saku we'll figure out a way to get you a meal." Haku grinned as Naruto and him wound up on either side of me. Sighing in exastion I sat beside a cherry blossom tree making them sit down where they stood.

"Oh great." Naruto growled as Sasori walked up with a rose in his hand. "What's he gona do with that?" He asked making Haku glare at him.

"Don't insult a man when he's about to confess! That's heartless!" Haku declared making Naru-kun and I laugh.

"Sakura my dearest." Sasori said smirking as he handed me the perfect rose. It didn't have a single thorn on it or anything. It was just a beautiful flower. I burst out laughing at him making everyone stare at me with a mix of relief and horror.

"you're seriously giving me a rose after you cheated on me with a freak?" I asked making Sasori tsk, glare, and walk away. We laughed at his retreating form. Deidara started heading up to us then with a clay rose.

"Ok he might be interesting." Haku said his eyes widening. "Doesn't his clay art always blow up?!" He cried making us look at what Deidara had with a mix of awe and fear.

"For you my cherry blossom, yeah." He said making me stare at it curiously. It was just a simple rose... suddenly fireworks blew out of it making me laugh in delight.

"Oh wow!!!" I cried making him turn and smirk at Sasori. Yea I don't really care much about their competition over me. Honestly I'm non bias when it comes to liking one thing more than the other. I tend to ignore the person and fall in love with what they did. Shino started walking towards me but immediatly Sasuke and Deidara kidnapped him taking the boy away before he could get to me. Sasuke and Deidara started a Sakura club at school yesterday and they both are officers.

"You really have a lot of fans." Haku said making me grimace.

"I don't really care about whether I have fans or not." I said honestly I don't care either way, but at this school its annoying. **Very **annoying. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Sakura has no lunch!" Naruto shouted looking bored. Almost immediatly several boys were offering me peices of their lunch or the whole thing. In the end I got a whole feast.

"What the heck..." I mumbled trying to ignore my watering mouth when I saw the spaggetti (sp?).

"Your fanboys will take care of you." Naruto said simply helping me dig into my feast.

"So I think it's a good thing as long as you don't fall for anyone." Haku agreed grabbing a chocolate dish.

"I guess I can use it to my advantage." I muttered then ate some snickerdoodle cookies.

SakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeetingSakuraMeeting

"Shino seems to have won but you men must not give up." Sasori said making Deidara burst out laughing.

"You almost won when she laughed so hard at you in a rejecting-you sort of way, yeah!" Deidara snickered making the rest of the group laugh at him.

"Sakura... doesn't like anyone yet." Haku said nodding.

"Good job putting the yet in there." Naruto growled making the others glare at him. "I LIKE HER TOO YOU KNOW SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" He shouted making everyone stop and nod their sympathy to him.

"Whatever just don't let that freak win!" Sasori growled making Shino start coughing.

"You guys do know I'm right here right?" He asked making everyone turn around and start ignoring him again.

SakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeetingAjornedSakuraMeet

"Achoo!" Saku cried making Sai look at her oddly.

"Is someone talking about you ugly?" He asked making me shake my head and laugh.

"that's just a myth!" I grinned and started playing checkers with him while we waited for lunch to end. I lost every game... -_-'


	12. Mess up chappie once

**I'm an idiot at times... lol sry for the chappie that was originally here. It's for a completely different fic! GOMEN!!!!!!**

Chapter 12

In tech ed I was forced to make a plane. I failed eighteen times before the teacher finally let me quit. My partner oddly enough is Deidara. He was having troubles turning the pulley to fix his plane's areodynamic thingy. At least I'm guessing that's what it does.

He tried again when the pulley didn't move. Suddenly his face went red before he finally picked up the pulley and stormed toward the poor bored looking teacher. "This is the devil's toy, yeah!" He cried making the teacher groan and put down the book he was reading. "It won't turn, yeah." He grumbled making the teacher take it away and turn the knob in one easy swift movement.

"Are you okay Deidara?" I asked as his face turned white.

"It truly is the devil's toy... it only likes the stupid meanie of a teacher, yeah." He muttered looking completely shocked.

The whole class was going wild trying to figure out what the instructions on the computers meant. "Iruka-sensei why does the computer just assume that we know what all these big words mean like the words handiwork, uncomplicated, and independant?" A student asked seriously making Iruka's eyebrow twitch.

"Just... leave me alone and do what you want." He moaned. Poor Iruka-sensei. He was stuck with a group of idiots.

Suddenly I was taken out of the classroom by force. No one noticed as they were doing there nonexistent work. The boy's grip was harsh and cruel making me realize it wasn't a fanboy. I didn't care. As long as I had fun I'm fine. "You'll pay for traumatizing me!" He growled making me roll my eyes. So the kidnapper was Kiba. how lame.

"You better be fun." I grumbled as I fallowed him to the cafeteria. I was half following, half being dragged. It was obvious he didn't care about a few bumps or bruises. Then again he was kidnapping me after all.

"So..." He said stopping and standing in the middle of the cafeteria with me.

"You didn't plan this out did you?" I asked making him blush then glare at me.

"Shut up!" He shouted and then started thinking.

"Do you want to just play final fantasy to pass the time?" I asked pulling a whole bunch of final fantasy games out of my pockets.

We both sat there playing video games on a random tv for the rest of the class time. I noticed Kiba start to looking at me oddly. Great I got yet another fanboy. Oh well its not like I care anymore.


	13. Interogations and Clubs

**I love it when i update and ppl review... so remember if you review I will most likely update faster!**

I stared at my English teacher like he was crazy. He is in fact crazy. Reading porn in class and wearing a mask. It makes no sense to me. Suddenly a boy grabbed my butt making me spin around and kick him in the gut. Turned out the groper was Naruto pathetically disguised as Shino. He had his hair dyed partially black and somewhat curled while wearing his normal clothes. It was a lame attempt but very cute, if he hadn't groped me.

"Hello Sakura." Sasori smirked entering the room. I stuck my tongue out at him then walked to my seat. How can he act like nothing's happened? Almost as though we never broke up to begin with. I glared then looked away stubbornly.

"How are you buddy?" I asked Haku as he looked depressed staring at his desk. He looked up at me for a moment then looked back down at his desk.

"Neji won't stare his hair secrets..." Haku murmured then glared at Neji as he smirked with Sasuke.

I laughed at him for a moment then turned around and stared at the teacher. He continued to read his nasty little book as I waited for the class to end. "Sakura." Gaara said simply making me look at the group of boys leaving the room.

"What are they always leaving for?" I asked making him smirk. Then he turned and walked back towards his desk and started reading 'In The Forest Of The Night; by Amelia-Artwater Rhodes.

Good book... Suddenly Tobi's arms were around my shoulders then wrapped around my collar bone. I smiled and leaned back into my chair and him. It felt nice having someone's arms around me. "Saku-chan's a good girl but the boys here are bad." He whispered and kissed my temple. I closed my eyes then and giggled.

"You're cute!" I laughed and snuggled into him. Suddenly Kakashi was standing in front of me with a dark look in his eyes.

"Can I please start my class instead of you distracting the boys?" He asked making me motion for him to go ahead. Tobi left to sit in his seat making me turn and wink at him before blowing the boy a kiss. All the others glared at Tobi.

"It's because I'm a good boy." He informed them making me laugh. Kakashi glared then started to teach his class. No one paid attention as well all stared at the bell waiting for it to ring. Ten minutes for the bell to ring. I stood up and grabbed Lee from the room. It's about time I should kidnap somebody.

"Check your email teach. I can do this." I stated as Naruto and Haku got up and fallowed me out the door. We led Lee to the Janitor's closet able to keep his mouth shut. "Now Lee... what goes on in those little meetings you and the other boys go to?" I asked darkly making the boys in the room gasp. They should have known I would ask something like this. Especially because of Gaara's comment.

Lee looked up at me stubbornly with narrowed eyes. "I made a youthful pledge that I would never tell anyone! Especially you!" He cried making me smirk at him evilly.

"Are you sure it was youthful? Or was it vile and perverse?" I asked with a sly look in my eyes making Lee gulp and try to look away. I motioned for Haku to hold onto Lee's head as I stared Lee straight in the eye. "you will tell me before the bell rings."

"Don't you think this is a bit harsh?" Naruto asked making me smirk.

"You should just be glad it's not you strapped to the chair." I smiled with such sweetness that it killed. Obviously fake and cruel.

He told me everything but by the looks of relief on Naruto's face it seemed as though Lee left something vital out. I decided to let the pervs have their one secret as i allowed Lee to leave. "So a club about me where boys wish to go out with me but want to do it in a civilized manner? Sounds like fun." I grinned. I wished he could of told me more but it seems as though that will just have to be a mystery I try to figure out on my own.

Naruto and Haku fallowed me reluctantly to our dorm. Their club was exposed, i wouldn't want to talk either. None of the others knew just yet that I knew unless Lee blabbed already. Then again he might since it seemed to mean a great deal to him.

................................................................................................................

All the boys in Kakashi's class that were just dismissed.

"Crap..." Gaara was not there thanks to his sneaking out the windowto watch the interrogation.


	14. Emails and Secrets

**i'm updating again it seems. I just remembered the original plot for this story... to the people who read the before version... I'm sorry you're prob going to get mad at me again but I'm keeping the plot to an extent. I'm fixing some things and keeping others. I hope I don't get too much flame at the end but there is a sequal!**

Sasuke POV

I smirked at all the boys in the locker room before finally speaking up, (Sakura is in Jiraiya's bathroom changing) "I'm going to be the one to win Sakura. I'm the only one who knows why She's been living with Lee." I said making everyone turn around including Lee.

"Even I don't know why my youthful cherry blossom has been living with me!" He cried making the others turn and glare. They forgot about that...

"I would never have expected the truth but I guess it's only natural she would have to live with you for a few years. In fact she should be going home in a couple of years." I stated with a bored tone. I really do know the reason thanks to an email from her mother but no one has to know about that. Especially since it will make everyone sad. I guess I do care about these boys to an extent.

"How did you find out my youthful friend?" Lee asked making me look at him sadly for a second before smirking at him with my usual face.

"I just have that many conections." I turned away from the others ignoring their pestering as to why. I need to win Sakura's heart soon... before it's too late and someone else gets to her...

JustGettingDressedInAPervertsBathroomJustGettingDressedInAPervertsBathroomJustGettingDressedInAPervertsBathroomJustGettingDressedInAPervertsBathroom

I looked down at the elegant diamond ring on my right ring finger. A constant reminder of who I truly am and what I must do. I laughed that. "What a joke!" Immediatly Naruto, Haku, Lee, and Neji ran into the bathroom making me throw a bottle of random bath stuff at each of their heads. I ignored the fact that I was already dressed for the swim party just so I could hit them. Life is great!

"Sasuke knows why you came to live with Lee!" Naruto cried making my eyes widen before I burst out laughing.

"There is no way he could have found out!" I snickered as they all stared at me oddly.

"Then why did you live with me for so long Sakura?" Lee aaked making me hesitate before smirking.

"I just wanted to live with you and your hot looks!" I teased making them stare at me skeptically. Even Lee looked that way.

Suddenly everyone but me were sprayed with red paint. "Get out of my bathroom perverts!" Jiraiya growled making Naruto look at him curiously.

"Couldn't we tell you to get out too since your a pervert?" He asked earning a smack in the back of the head.

Once they all left Jiraiya turned to me and frowned. "Your mom emailed me." He said simply making me run out of the bathroom and join my friends pretending he hadn't told me that.


	15. Nana, zoo invite, plus grabby hands

**Ten more chapters till the end! Isn't that sad lol? Yes I'm laughing because its a horrible evil ending that will earn me flame I know. Anyway the sequal actually has real pairings that last till the end... as in until Sakura kills the poor guy.**

I glanced at the clock several times. It's almost time! Suddenly Naruto and Haku entered the room making me grin. "Has it started yet?" Haku asked making me shake my head staring at the tv.

Instantly just as it started Sasuke entered. "YAY!!!!!!!!!" I screamed along with Haku and Naruto before we all watched the screen intently. He just stared at us oddly then sat with us on the ground to watch the show.

"What are we watching?" He asked making us all smile crazily.

"We are watching one of the most amazing anime's ever just before Kodocha and Shugo Chara! It's called Nana!" I cried then watched the show intently again. He just rolled his eyes then looked at me with a deep expression.

"Quit looking at me when I'm watching Nana!" I whispered harshly trying not to squeal over the super cool guitar Nana as the girly Nana moved her stuff into their place.

When the show ended we looked up the beginning song on youtube. "Broken Rose is the best song ever!" We all spazzed and started dancing like crazy to it.

Sasuke just watched us for a moment then left as Gaara entered. "I have officially been able to time how long it takes you guys to finish spazzing over this stupid tv show." He said looking very proud of himself as I jumped into his arms.

"You know nothing about the amazing wonders of the show Nana." I whispered in his ear before nibbling it slightly. Immediately I jumped off of him and lounged around the laptop the person I hate sent me.

"How can you hate someone who sent you a laptop?" Naruto asked making me roll my eyes at him.

"It's like hating someone who made you ramen to trick you into doing something for them." I said making them all stare at me oddly. "Yes I do believe the person who sent this to me wants something from me. I'd be an idiot to think differently." I said making them all finally nod.

"Sakura?" Shino asked as he walked inside the dorm. "I would like to go out on a friend outing with you. How about the zoo tomorrow?" He asked making me stare at him for a moment before nodding then hugging him tightly around the neck.

"I love the zoo!!!" I grinned and watched him leave the room looking dazed and intoxicated.

"That was rather sudden, wasn't it?" Naruto glared making me stare him oddly for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't think it was sudden at all." I said making him sweat drop and turn away from me.

"Aw don't be jealous! You two are still my favorite guys!" I grinned making them both blush as I pulled them into a tight hug.

When Naruto started grabbing my butt and accidently getting Haku's the hug ended abruptly and we both pounded him to a pulp.


	16. The Zoo and Gold Fish

**9 more chapters! don't worry Akatsuki trouble only has 17 till the sequal. It's so sad... I have to do a whole lot of research for the sequal to that one... but for this sequal I just have to decide who gets Sakura! Have fun with this fluffy funny chappie!**

When we got to the zoo the sky was cloudy but we didn't care. "Ooh what animal do you want to see?" I asked making Shino think for a moment.

"The insects."

I blinked a couple of times then looked at the map. "That will have to be third on our list since Tigers and Gorillas are before that." I said looking at the map with a serious face.

"Do you really want to see the Gorillas?" Shino asked looking at me incredulously. I nodded hesitantly making him sigh. "This is the zoo where the Gorilla had escaped from and killed one person while the other was hospitalized."

Chills ran down my spine as I stared at him in horror. "Don't tell me these things!" I cried making him smile and wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you still want to go?" He asked making me nod, blushing as I looked at the ground. He embarrassed me… "Alright then I'll make sure to protect you." He grinned making me look up at him then led him through the zoo.

"Tigers first!" I laughed and looked at the tigers, my face pressed against the glass as I watched them sleep and lay out in the center of their arena.

"Are you ready to go to the Gorillas?" He asked making me nod. He dragged me over to their cage then hesitated when we saw a rather mean looking one up against the glass. Once it saw us it immediately started banging against the glass making us run for our lives.

When we got to the bug house, Shino started running around the room dancing around like a little kid as he looked at all of the bugs. He was just so cute today! "You seem to be having fun." I smiled as he nodded and continued to look at all the bugs.

We stopped off for lunch after that. "Can you tell me something?" He asked as I ate all of my Chinese food swiftly. I nodded and paused my eating like a pig, to hear his question. "Why did you live with Lee for all those years?" He asked making me hesitate for a moment.

"Everyone has their dark secrets. This is one of mine." I said making him nod then continue eating.

"So where to next?" He asked making me look over the map then giggle and jump up and down in my seat.

"We have to go see the giraffe and the elephants! Plus the lion and bobcats!" I cried making him smile at me.

After we finished there was only one place left we needed to go to. The snake house. "Please Shino!" I cried making him pause for a moment then finally nod and let me drag him inside. I started to hiss at the python there making Shino look at me oddly. "Haven't you ever seen Harry Potter?" I asked making him nod. "Every kid's wanted to see if they could do this at least once!" I grinned making him smile at me as he hurried through the aquarium then left.

"Did you have fun?" He asked making me jump up and down as I hugged him.

"This was the bestest day ever!" I cried making him smile. "How about you? Did you have fun today?" I asked making him nod.

"Of course I did. It was worth it, definitely." He said making me look at him oddly for a moment before dismissing what he said.

"I wonder what the boys did while I was away." I mused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Go fish." Haku said making Naruto glare at him.

"Liar!" Naruto shouted making Haku roll his eyes.

"Are we really this pathetic without her?" He asked making Naruto nod.

"That sucks." Haku muttered throwing his cards down.


	17. Beatings and Jealousy

I tried not to laugh too much when I saw Naruto and Haku in their sorry state. They looked so _done_ and tired, obviously bored out of their mind, as I tapped on both of their shoulders. "Sakura?" Naruto asked then rubbed his eyes.

"Sakura's here?" Haku asked sitting up and looking around the room. They both looked so cute! The boys had their gold fish cards all over the room and with their messy hair and wrinkly clothes I wanted to hug them both tightly calling them my little boys!

"You bet ya! I just got back from my date with Shino!" Immediately Naruto fainted as Haku stared at me wide eyes. Then he glared at me with a slight pout on his lips.

"Sakura! You shouldn't call it a date! He specifically called it a friend outing!" Haku whined making me smile softly at him.

"You do know that no boy here will ever replace you and your high standing for me right?" I asked making him shake his head.

"No! I don't know that!" He growled making me kiss his cheek then get up and leave the room. I walked to Shino's dorm and knocked on the door. He answered still looking happy from when we went out.

"Just to let you know. Haku and Naruto are my number ones." I said winking at him as all the boys in the hallway stared at me completely shocked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called from the other side of the hallway. I turned around making him hesitate for a moment. "Make sure you know what you're doing." He said then turned around and left. I ignored his odd statement then glomped Sasori from behind.

"Hey Saso." I grinned making him glance at me then piggy-back ride me around the school.

"Hello Sakura." He said making me smirk and play with his silky smooth hair. This is how we used to always act. I loved it back then but now it felt like a normal friend thing. That still is fun but not romantic like how it used to be for me.

"I hung out with Shino at the zoo today! It was so much fun!" I smiled and told him about it as he took me back to my dorm.

"I'm happy you had a good time." He smirked then leaned down to kiss me, making me kiss his cheek.

"You're not close enough to me yet." I whispered then shut the door in his face. "Everyone knows you are my number ones!" I grinned but then stopped when I noticed that Haku and Naruto were beat up and lying in bed looking like they were dead. "Normally I would ask how the other guy looks but I know he'll look just fine."

Haku and Naruto both glared then both winced at the same time making me sigh and start taking care of them. "I can never enter my own dorm can I?" Gaara asked looking agitated. I laughed then and motioned for him to help me.

"Ugh what did you guys get yourselves into?" Gaara asked making Naruto glare at him.

"This is what happens when you're friends with Sakura." Naruto growled then laid there making me glare and pour cold water all over him.

"I did not do this to you." I cried making him shake his head. "What are you saying then?" I demanded making Haku cough twice for attention.

"Sakura it's because you said we were your number one that this happened." Haku said making me pour cold water on him.

"You wanted me to tell them." I growled making Gaara roll his eyes at us.


	18. Being asked out

I looked at Itachi like he was crazy. Is he really asking me out? "Sakura? Is that dazed expression a yes or a no?" He asked softly making me smile at him. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into me but I'm just going to give it a shot.

"Sure." I answered making my heart skip a beat. I don't know what's gotten into me lately but I guess I'll just have to find out later. Right now I have a boyfriend.

"SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Naruto shouted across the hall making Itachi disappear as I walked up to him. He can be way too crazy sometimes. I watched him shake his head and stamp his foot, doing his disapproving mother pose again. "How could you just accept someone like that! You just said yes to a date with some nut job!" He growled making me raise my hands innocently.

"Dude I've had boyfriends before." I laughed making Naruto pause and look at me oddly. I glared at him then and sighed. "No I actually haven't… but hey if I get bad boy out of the way I can head straight to nice guy!" I joked making Naruto think it over.

"That doesn't sound too bad." He said as drool slowly formed at his mouth.

I walked past him and headed into our dorm. Gaara was sitting on his bed his arms crossed, as soon as I entered he laid down and looked up at me lazily. "So you have a boyfriend now?" He asked making me nod. "Be careful." He said simply then started to fall asleep. I watched him for a moment then laid down to sleep as well.

When I woke up Gaara was laying beside me. I toyed with his hair for a moment then got up and noticed an engraved letter beside my bed. I opened it swiftly and read it. Oh no… I sighed then and ripped up the letter. I then preceded the throw the letter way in seven different trash cans.

When I got back to the dorm Gaara was on my computer looking up youtube songs. Suddenly he pulled up the song, Does your mother know? We both listened to it for a while then burst out laughing. "I love this song!" I grinned making him smile at me and nod.

"So why did you accept?" He asked making me look at him oddly then sigh. I know what he's talking about. He's the only one who doesn't pry into my personal life until now.

"I just want to know what it feels like to go out with someone." I said simply making him nod. Then we both watched the screen as he played the song again.

"Don't get your heart broken." He said simply making me nod before going to the principal's office. Jiraiya was sitting as his computer looking bored when I came in.

"My mother sent me a letter. I regret to inform you that……………… I hope the boys will understand and forgive me." I finished making Jiraiya nod.

"I'll set up the paperwork… but Sakura? Why are you listening to them now? You've never done so before." He commented showing me my records of disobedience.

"This… This case is special. It will actually help me unlike the others. Anyway I need to go. See you later sensei!" I called then left the office. I don't have much time left.


	19. Carnival Scare

I smiled at Itachi as he held my hand and led me through the carnival. Clowns, games, haunted houses, and rides were everywhere along with an astounding array of colors! I love it already. "Itachi-kun can we get some cotton candy?" I asked making him think for a moment before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Sure. Go pick a color." He whispered smiling softly as I ran up to the stand looking at all the pretty colors. What color to choose..? Itachi picked out a red one as I continued to look at all the colors.

"How about green?" I asked making him raise an eyebrow. Immediately I was pressed up against the cart as he kissed me deeply and roughly. When it was over he smirked at me.

"Don't ever sound hesitant if it's something you want to do." He said simply ordering my cotton candy as I stared at him in complete and utter shock. Then I nodded. This is true. I took the advice and placed it close to my heart. I should act cheesy at least once in my life.

"What ride do you want to go on?" I asked him once we were eating our cotton candies. He thought about it for a moment then shook his head and glanced over at the Haunted House. I smiled and dragged him inside. "What was the first ride you wanted to go on, but changed your mind?" I asked making him smirk and pull me closer.

"I wanted to ride you but I don't think you'd believe that to be appropriate. I like this place so let's look around for a bit. You should have no problem now that you've already been traumatized." He laughed looking at my pale face as I stared up at him in complete and utter shock.

"Yea… let's keep moving." I whispered clutching onto his arm tightly. Something within me was scared that he would leave me alone here and force me to face it all on my own. Another part knew he wouldn't. It's not in his character to ditch a girl in such a scary place. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind making me scream.

"Got you." Itachi laughed making me glare at him and hit him angrily on the arm. I glared and pouted walking away from him. After a while I found myself all alone in a bedroom of the haunted house. A boy was lying on the bed sleeping making me walk over to him. Doesn't he know that anyone can come up to him and possibly harm the poor boy.

"Boy? You should get up now before someone harms you." I whispered coming closer. Suddenly I noticed the blood all around him and his slit throat. He jumped up then and reached out towards me. I screamed bloody murder then and fell backwards into Itachi. He looked down at me in amusement before motioning for the boy to come up to us.

"I knew you were too kind hearted. Of course you would want to get him up and out of here… I'm sorry but I had to prank you for it!" He laughed as I found out who the boy was. It was simply Sasuke. He smirked at me and waved before leaving. I glared at Itachi and accidently shed a single tear.

I gasped up at him making him smile bitterly. "You were really scared weren't you?" He asked softly making me nod. I wiped my eyes as he held me close. "You're making me feel like a jerk." Itachi muttered making me mumble into his shirt. "What was that?" He asked.

"You're a jerk." I said louder smiling up at him letting him know that I forgive him. After that we stuck to non scary rides.


	20. Boyfriend letter and talk

Itachi held my hand tightly after we went on our fifth date. "I'm really starting to fall for you." I grinned making him smile softly before leaning in to kiss me. "Have you fallen for me yet?" I teased making him look at me bluntly.

He leaned away then. "Surprisingly no." He said making me stare at him feeling utterly confused. "I know I've asked you out and we've gone at it for a while. Let's just keep going for a bit longer and see what happens. It's amusing to see my brother get so jealous." He smirked and started to walk but I didn't move an inch.

"Itachi why are we doing this?" I asked softly making him stare at me for a moment. "Why did you ask me out to begin with?" I asked hesitantly. For the first time since coming to this school I was scared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He went against our rules!" Sasori shouted making us all stare at him oddly. "I know that I can't force any of you to stick to the rules but… this is too much! What if she falls for him?!" He demanded making Sasuke enter the room.

"There's no need to worry. My brother is only doing this to annoy me. He's actually disappointed. He thought she'd be more I guess." Sasuke said simply making everyone gasp. So what does that mean Itachi's going to do? Break her heart?

"Sakura was going to tell him that she's falling for him tonight." Naruto whispered making everyone gasp again except for Sasuke who already left.

"So this was all just to break her heart." Haku said simply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura… you're beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me." Itachi said with no emotion before turning away and walking towards a beautiful girl with a tight red dress on and tall black boots. I ignored my heart and walked away. I guess it's over.

"Goodbye Itachi." I said bitterly then walked home wiping away my tears. I put too much stock into this, which is stupid because we'd only been on a couple dates… Still I thought he really cared about me, with the way he held my hand and whispered my name.

He already kissed me and held me close in his arms… "IT'S NO FAIR!!!" I shouted as thunder crackled in the sky and rain began to pour. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I screamed then curled into a ball and cried.

I'm not the type of person who normally cares about boys saying they like me, but when I give someone a chance it's because I like them. I got up then and ran to the school and hid in the janitor's closet swiftly locking the door. "You're the only one here for me right now, and I want it to stay that way." I whispered to the closet and hid there.

"So poor Sakura got dumped huh?" A boy asked making me bury my head deeper into my knees trying not to cry anymore.

"Yea apparently so, and Itachi's even with some new girl already." The other replied as they walked farther from my hiding place.

"That's harsh." The other said making me bury myself deeper into my self.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm running out of time." I muttered looking at the calendar.

"Sasuke come on quit looking at the date and turn out the light!" Kiba whined making me sigh and turn it off. "What's so important about it anyway?" He asked making me smile bitterly.

"That's the day I will be transferring schools." I said simply making Kiba laugh sleepily.

"That'll suck. Who else will turn out the light for me?" He asked making me glare as I threw my extra pillow at him. At least my brother dumped Haruno. Now I might be able to get my chance before it's all over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I curled up into a ball underneath my covers pretending to be asleep, as my friends watched me. "I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk about it." Haku muttered.

"Of course not… I just want to know who's going out with her next." Naruto said earning a couple hard punches and one girly one.

"Thank you…" I whispered before falling into a deep troubled sleep.


	21. Sai and black hair

My eyes watered as I watched the world around me. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the world to see me just yet. A crybaby at school does not fit my personality, making me sit up and glare at the wall before heading to my dorm. I'm ready to start the day looking better than ever and get over him. As long as he thinks I'm fine then all is good.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba smiled waving to me in the hall as I headed to my second period. I smiled back and nodded at him. "Good luck in class." He said before finally leaving me all alone. Immediately I bumped into Sai. He looked down at me for a moment then smiled his usual cheesy fake grin.

"Hello Sakura. Would you like me to escort you to class?" He asked holding a new book in his arms. It wasn't 'How to make friends for dummies' but something else.

"Go ahead dude." I said carelessly not caring much anymore. From now on I'm not going to flat out tell anyone anything about me. I want to have some secrets and hold some things in. Ignoring the fact I have a rather large secret I just want more. I need to feel safe around these kids.

He held my hand and led me to class making me look up at him in shock before blushing lightly. He is kind of c te… "What are you staring at?" He asked me with fake curiosity. I glared then and looked away.

"Quit faking and just show what you truly feel already." I growled and shoved past him to my class making him grab my wrist.

"We're going out to Chile's this weekend. Just you and me." He said with all seriousness making me nod, keeping my glare. He can be a jerk when he hides what he's feeling but I like what's in his heart, when he decides to show it like now.

"Good luck getting ready to face me at a place with ribs." I smirked then ran to class. Everyone stared at me for a good long minute until Sai walked in behind me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey hot stuff." He said making me glance over at him and smile slyly before walking to my seat deliberately swaying my hips. The class was shocked to say the least. I wanted to make fun of all their shocked faces but then I noticed Itachi staring at me for a long moment before walking away looking angry. He's the one who dumped me.

I glanced at the teacher and took notes on whatever the crap he was saying. I noticed then that Haku and Naruto were trying to get my attention. I noticed what they were signaling for and sighed. "Teacher I have two people I need to kidnap." I sighed and stood up to take them away.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto cried as we entered and set up the tables and chairs. This is our official meeting place.

"So let me get this straight. You and Itachi broke up yesterday and now you're going out with Sai?" He asked making me pause for a moment to think.

"Yep." I said making them all stare at me like I'm nuts. I paused for a moment then laughed. "You really thought there was something more? Well I guess I like guys with black hair… considering the boys I've liked."

Immediately Haku fingered his pretty black hair affectionately as Naruto stared at Haku's hair drooling.


	22. Black hair fetish and truths

**This chapter is dedicated to Twisted Musalih! I thank you for your wonderful review and quick reply to my message! For anyone who reviews plz tell me a fic you want me to update today on 11/8/09 and I will update it today. This is simply because I'm going to be grounded again after today and my goal is to make you happy!**

I sat down and looked out the window. It's so annoying! The sun is out and everything looks all bright and cheerful but if you go outside the air itself feels as though it could kill you. My eyes widened before finally closing as music filled my ears. Arms wrapped around me before a head rested on top of my own. I glanced up to see familiar black hair and dark expressionless eyes.

"You're cute." I said simply making him smirk down at me. It was almost convincing. My lessons on showing emotion must be working.

"Isn't cute what you refer to babies and anime characters?" He asked making me pause to think.

"Your right but that means I care about you." I replied still thinking about it. He smiled a genuine smile and bopped my head lightly with his fist.

"So is it true that you like guys with black hair?" He asked making me look up at him curiously.

"I never told you that." I said looking at him with confusion plain on my features. He just laughed at me but it was obviously fake.

"You didn't have to, your fans did it for you." He explained opening up the dorm door to show that every guy in the school except for Gaara and Sasori had black hair suddenly.

"Sakura!" One shouted making the others immediately look through the door seeing me. I panicked and slammed the door shut.

"Why don't they ever quit!" I whined feeling panicked making Sai laugh at me. I glared at him then and stuck my tongue out. He may be cute but he's not my protector. Sai would rather laugh at me then protect me from my crazy and obsessed fans. That's okay though. I can't expect him to be everything I need.

"Hey Sakura?" Gaara's asked making me glance up then shift my feet uncomfortably. I knew I had to let him in simply because he's my roommate. I opened the door to see him with black hair. Instantly I jumped and fell to the floor in shock and horror. He smirked then and took off the wig as Sai burst out laughing. "That was defiantly worth it."

"Jerks!" I shouted before running out of the room and through the crowds of black hair. Before I could get through the completely Itachi grabbed my arm and forced me into the Janitor's Closet. "This is a cruel use of what is known as a safe haven to me!" I growled pathetically as he locked the door and turned to me.

"Sakura… you and I aren't meant to be but I now know some information about you thanks to my parents. This is pointless. Give up on dating anyone until the mess is over with and done." I stared at him hoping to find some point of pain and loneliness in his features so I would be able to claim he was simply jealous instead of concerned for any boy and me, when I could find none I glared at him.

"I'm sorry but I must go now." I whispered then unlocked the door and stormed off. I will **never **listen to Itachi when it comes to matters such as these.


	23. knowledge and endings

_I laid back in my chair and closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths I realized that I was all alone. My heart pounded as I waited hoping to hear someone but all I could hear was silence. Just then the door opened and a man walked up to me. "Remember me?" He asked making tears fill my eyes as I shook my head roughly trying to block all the memories of him from my head. _

"_You can't be here… not now… not ever!" I cried as he leaned in closer. _

Two weeks ago….

"No kidnappings today?" Sasuke asked making me laugh and shake my head. "That's sad. Oh well. So how are you and Sai doing?"

"We're pretty good like always. He's a bit distant lately especially when I mention your name…" I started but immediately he cut me off.

"Strange but I wonder how much longer you two can manage especially with that date becoming closer… and closer…" He said making my eyes widen before I slapped him as I blinked away tears.

"How did you know?!" I demanded going over all the letters I've burnt and how the principle had no proof to back it up. The web didn't even have accurate data to lead him onto this.

"I shouldn't tell you, that much I know for a fact, but don't forget that you can dance around in circles and mingle with everyone here as much as you want but when that date comes… this will all have been meaningless." He explained making a chill run down my spine. Of course he was right.

"Get out of my face, jerk." I growled and shoved past him. I couldn't believe he found out but I also knew that he would keep this bit of information to himself. Somehow Sasuke is going to use it to his advantage and sadly I'm going to be stuck waiting to find out the outcome.

"Hey Sakura." Sai said walking up to me from across the hall. I nodded and continued with him trailing behind me trying to keep up. I'm not going to tell him anything about this of course since it would be irrelevant. I knew that he would care about me hiding something from him.

"What's up?" I asked continuing down the hall looking for the room 1897. I knew the number by heart after so long.

"Nothing. Sakura what's going on?" He asked blankly as though it were a statement. I ignored the question and shot another.

"How are the self help books coming along? Did you find any new good ones yet?" I continued finally finding the room. I barged in then and glared at Jiraiya. He took one look at me then sighed.

"I didn't tell him, he already knew." He said as Sai held my hand tightly looking at me as though my face would tell him what exactly I was holding back.

"If you didn't then- never mind. I don't want to know anymore." I sighed then looked over at Sai. "Thank you for everything." I whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

"So do you want me to stay loyal and not ask questions?" He asked with a tight strained voice. I nodded making him glare then sigh and turn around.

"Please! Everyone will know soon enough so can you please just stay quiet for that long?" I begged making him look at me with deep hurt filled eyes. I knew then the answer was no and that we were over. It killed me inside.


	24. New Moon tickets and Relationship

**I'm making 78 in math so I'm still grounded but mom says since it's break i can update**

_I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him as he looked at me with deep soul filled eyes. "You know that I'm here to help you." He whispered running a hand down my cheek. "Your mother is worried and I am too. Those two boys, whatever their names are, broke your heart. I'm here to help fix you." _

_I looked up at him with hopeless eyes. "Please then… if you came here to help me then do it! I don't ever want to be hurt like that again! I understand now that it's all over! My life with them and everything! I need help so please…" I whispered making him lean forward and hug me tightly holding me in his arms. _

"_Don't worry I intend to help you the best I can." He said with pitying eyes that hurt worse than anything anyone's done so far._

One week ago

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted making me jump and turn off my computer swiftly hiding the email notice I had just received. He didn't notice making me sigh in relief then give him my full attention.

"Yea Naruto?" I asked making him grin and show me two tickets to the movie New Moon. I blinked twice then forced a smile. "When's it for?" I asked hoping he wouldn't notice how upset I was before he showed up.

"It's for tomorrow! I made sure to buy the tickets today knowing they would probably be sold out." He informed me with a smile. I took my ticket and smiled back. The date… it's so close. Just seven days away and then… no. I can't think about that now! I need to spend as much time with my friends as possible!

"I can't wait then!" I grinned making him hold his hand out for mine. I took it without hesitating then tried my best to keep up my charade for a little bit longer.

"I wonder why Sai and Itachi left you. I know I wouldn't because we already do almost everything couples do." Naruto mused making me blink back tears and turn to stare at him.

"Naruto I think that it's just expectations. Itachi expected me to be more exciting and Sai expected me to keep no secrets from him no matter what. With friends there are no expectations except to be there for each other." I told him trying my hardest to keep my voice from choking.

"I think your right but who knows? In some ways expectations are justified and in others they aren't. I just hope we can be together forever as friends or lovers." He told me with a smile making me excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I sat in Jiraiya's bathroom crying.

"He's too kind… and that stupid date! What am I going to do?!" I whispered as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I mumbled still trying to figure out my plans. To my surprise Sasuke entered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" He asked with a saddened expression on his face as though he actually cared. I nodded and wiped my eyes before going to the sink to clean myself up. "That's good. You had me worried there for a minute." Sasuke smiled but he still looked concerned.

"Thank you." I stated as he turned to leave.

"No problem." He smiled and walked off leaving me all alone once again.


	25. Waking up to say Goodbye

In a matter of minutes I found out that I would not be able to go to the movie with Naruto. Mother emailed me again. This one told me the date would be sooner. As in tomorrow it would all end. I got up out of bed and glared at Gaara. "Dummy! What are you doing here still?!" I demanded making him stand up and head to the door.

"I was waiting to make sure you woke up before I left." He replied making me glare harder to hide my embarrassment and oddly enough gratitude. He didn't turn around once as he left me in the room feeling like a moron.

"I guess that's my cue to get ready as well." I muttered standing up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done getting ready I ran out the door to apologize to Naruto. Before I could Itachi stopped me. "What do you want?"

"I'd prefer you didn't hurt anyone else now that the date's been moved to tomorrow." He said simply before walking past. I turned around and glared at him with a pout on my lips.

"What would you do in my position?!" I demanded making him stop, his back still to me.

"I would hurt even more people trying to stay." He answered then left me alone in the hallway to try to remember where I was going. Finally I picked up running to the cafeteria knowing that they were serving free ramen today. I caught him in the line behind around fifteen boys.

"Naruto! Thank god I caught you so soon." I gasped out then looked up at his confused but happy face. "I'm so sorry… I can't go to the movies with you tomorrow. Something's come up. You'll find out then." I said with a blank expression hoping that I wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto looked sad and disappointed but then he forced a smile and stared at me with blank eyes. "It's okay. Just know that I'm always here for you." He answered making me turn away and walk to our table. My hands were sweating and white sweat covered my entire being. I had hurt him and he had hurt me in return.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Haku grinned walking up to me with his lunch tray. I had slept in really late it seems but no one cares. Not one person has said a word about it except for Gaara. I wonder if they know. I nodded to Haku then blinked a couple times noticing Sasuke walking up to us.

"Hello Sakura, and hello Haku." He said with a polite nod to both of us. Sitting down he reminded me of a snake in sheep's clothing. The boy was hot but not trustable no matter what anyone says or thinks.

"What brings you to our humble table?" I responded idly drinking the extra water Haku had brought for me like always.

"I only came to remind you of the date tomorrow and how… it'll be sad." He said gently with soft eyes. I looked up into them falling into the swirls of darkness. Something… cruel was waiting inside but there was also genuine concern. I blinked hard to escape from his gaze.

"I remember. It may be sad to you but for me it's normal. Another beginning you could say." I said with a slight bit of anger inside my tone. Sasuke took that as his cue and left me with a confused Haku and startled Naruto who had just sat down in his chair.

"Today… seems a bit odd doesn't it?" I asked absently. "Like the last day to something so sweet."


	26. The End

**The End!!!! But don't forget there's a sequal coming soon! BTW I will be rewriting this fic again...  
**

I knew it was over. Way before anyone else knew. I doubt Sasuke even knows the whole story. That idiot… why did I lose everything? I was supposed to hold on tighter to everyone before this happened but now it's too late. I'm already gone.

I stared out the window of the moving limo I was currently riding in. Normally I can barely afford food but now that my parents are forcing me back home I'm going to have to get used to this. "I never expected it to turn out this way…" I whispered. I just thought I'd be fallowing my friends to this new school. I didn't know that it would be full of so much heartbreak and then me finally being taken home.

"You'll love France, and the schools there." Mom said simply bringing me back to the situation at hand. She told me that she has arranged for me to get married. An arranged marriage where I'll meet the man when I get to France.

"And I'll love him?" I asked making her hesitate before smiling at me. I took that as a 'if you do that's great and if you don't… I'm sorry'. "It's really over isn't it?" I asked as the limo pulled out of the school driveway, making us both get full blast of all the students heading out of the school building for winter break.

Suddenly Naruto, Haku, and Gaara looked straight at us and gasped. Gaara didn't but his non-existent eyebrows were raised. I didn't cry this time. Instead I mouthed Goodbye and waved, while my face looked bitter and sad. Naruto and Haku both had tears in their eyes as they hopelessly ran after the car. We kept driving ignoring their disappearing forms.

"Don't regret anything. In the end this was all just a stupid experiment of yours. It's obvious now that it was a _failed _one." My mother said simply looking into her compact mirror as she fixed her make-up. I did nothing and looked out the window. Silence is everything.

I fell asleep into a cold hearted slumber. There was nothing comforting about it. By the time I finally woke up we were at my family's private jet ready to go. I looked back and noticed Sasori outside the mansion gates watching us.

"Goodbye." I said simply knowing he heard me. Then I walked out onto the jet. I don't know anything. I don't know if Mom and I will be able to get along or if I'll lose myself entirely. I don't know if I'll see my friends again, or if I'll ever come back. I don't know if I'll like France, or be able to find my dorm. I don't know if my mom packed my memory book I made with all my ex friends. I don't even know who I'm going to marry.

Who knows?

What I do know is that I'll be leaving in less than two minutes and I don't feel anything. No remorse or happiness. I just feel numb. It's a feeling I used to have all the time until I ran away and lived with Lee. Then I began to discover the world and let myself become free. Now I'm stuck here in this cold gray world again, and this time… I don't know if I'll be able to leave.

"Goodbye Jiraiya, Tsunade… I can't come back…" I whispered then slid into my seat and buckled up.

"We'll be getting home soon." Mom said making me stare at her. Home… I wonder what that word will mean to me now that the Janitor's closet is no longer mine to call home.


	27. Sequal

**The Sequal is up! It's called The Janitor's Closet Never Left You! And the Pov is who winds up going after Sakura! The only suitor other than Sasuke!**

**Have fun! It's the one where she finally hooks up with someone!**


End file.
